My Little Brother
by Horriblefreak
Summary: *Readers' Vote!* Summer of their sixth year, Harry and Draco became brothers. But it seems like that is not possible. So what is the problem! Good thing the readers get to decide the outcome because the problem isn't going to solve itself that easily.


This is a readers' vote! Read this section and at the end, leave a review stating who you would want as a bottom. If you want it your way, then review a lot!

* * *

Let's just say that Harry's godfather, Sirius, and Draco's father hooked up in Harry's 6th year. Let's also just say that they decided to live together in the Malfoy Manor. What is Harry to do? He had to follow suit of course. Since his guardian is Sirius after all. So in the summer of his 6th year, Harry was a new "brother", namely Draco Malfoy.

"Sirius!" an ecstatic Lucius exclaims as Harry and Sirius steps out of the fireplace of the Manor.

The two grown men hug and share a chaste kiss on the lips before breaking away.

"Draco, show your new brother his room," says Lucius, before he turns to regard his new beau and says, rather flirtatiously, "and I will show you yours."

"You okay, Harry?" asks a considerate Sirius, although harry could see that his godfather wants more than anything to race up to his lover's chambers.

"I'll be fine," answers Harry, somewhat reassuringly.

A grumpy Draco steps forward to take Harry's luggage from him.

"Erm... don't you have house elves?" asks Harry.

"Yah. What's your point?" questions Draco, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. I just thought that you are the type to call on them for every little thing."

"Then maybe you should not think because I know how much you hate being told by me that you are wrong."

"Hey! You don't have to be such an ass. I like the idea of living with you as much as you do."

"Like I said, stop assuming you know anything about me if you don't want to be told you are wrong."

"What? Are you saying that you like me staying here?"

"And what are you going to do about it if I said yes?"

"Are you fucking with me?"

"It's amazing how you are getting everything wrong. I don't want to fuck with you. I want to fuck you."

"Fuck me?"

"Exactly."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"You see me laughing?"

"No."

"Look, I am as pissed as you are about this. This whole 'I like you' thing is not really part of my plan. I don't wish to act upon it but I can't help that I find you appealing. I don't even know what I see in you at all. So if you would just keep your distance from me, I won't bother you, okay?"

"Why do I have to be the one making all the effort to avoid you? Why can't you keep your distance from me instead?"

"I did. I torment you in school so that you would hate me and wish that I was dead. But now you are moving into my house. You see the problem now? Fate is pulling us together, so you have to do your part to fight it too, unless you are interested in getting ass raped by me. You don't, do you?"

"Too bad for you, I ain't a bottom."

"Huh? Are you saying I have a chance?"

"Nope. Not even in hell. I ain't anyone's bottom."

"But you are saying you are gay?"

"I'm saying I'm okay with guys too."

"Shit. Now I really want to fuck you. I told you to not give me a chance!"

"Liking me is your problem. Not being happy about liking me is still your problem."

"And you have no problem with me liking you?"

"Well, since I know that you oppose the idea, I have nothing to worry about. You will keep yourself in check because you would rather die than lose your pride."

"But you will not be making things easy for me."

"Like I said, it is your problem. So, where is my room?"

Harry starts to march up the huge staircase that his godfather had previously walked up, with Draco catching up soon after. Draco stops on the second floor and turns to walk down the right corridor.

"The second floor used to be solely mine. There's a study room and a drawing room down the left corridor and at the end of it is a balcony overlooking the backyard," explains Draco.

The two of them stops in front of two sets of doors.

"The one on the left is mine and next to it is yours. The bathroom is shared and it is through that double door behind us," Draco describes.

"The Malfoys can't afford a bathroom for every room?" Harry taunts.

"The people in the era that this Manor was built were not big fans of hygiene. This place was built when people still peed into pots."

"And you can't expand it afterwards?"

"Huh? If every room were to be expanded to include a bathroom, this place would be too huge to sit on this mountain."

"We are wizards are we not? There's a spell for that."

"I know. But do you know how the spell works? It opens a new dimension so that the new space created would not interfere with this dimension. It works for Grimmauld Place because you are on muggle territory where only you know that spell. Here? Everyone knows that spell! Can you imagine the problems that would arise when multiple dimensions overlap in the same space when everyone just wave their wands and add more rooms? For one thing, apparating would be hazardous. Land would be free and thus hard to control. And most importantly, the time-space dimension would collapse."

"You don't have to make me sound like an idiot!"

"Well, you are not bright."

"And you are in love with an idiot. Does not make you feel good, does it?"

"Of course not! That's what I have been telling you. I don't want to like you!"

"Too bad! Because you do. So stop making me sound like an idiot and maybe you would feel better about liking me!"

Harry grabs his luggage from Draco's hand and slams his bedroom door behind him, leaving an exasperated Draco in the hallway.

_This is going to be very difficult_, thought Draco.

They did not speak to each other again. Even at dinner, they ate in silence and retired early to their respective rooms. Sirius was highly concern but Lucius persuaded him to let the younger ones settle it amongst themselves.

The next morning, Draco enters the bathroom to see a half-naked Harry, clad only with a towel around his waist, with shaving cream covering a quarter of his face, the other quarter already clean shaven. The bathroom smells of Harry's shampoo. The mirror has been steamed over but a circle has been wiped so that Harry could look at himself as he shaves. There's something seriously sexy about this scene to Draco but only because he has fantasied about it before. The perfect newly-wed scene. If this was in his mind, Draco would hug Harry from behind and Harry would cut himself. Draco would then lick the wound, kiss Harry deeply and get shaving cream all over his own face. They would laugh and make out somemore.

"-co. Draco!" Harry shouts while waving a hand in front of a spaced out Draco's face.

"What?" Draco snaps, displeased that his fantasy got interrupted. Then noticing the situation at hand, he starts to blush a little.

His facial expression did not go unnoticed by Harry, who chuckles under his breath and pats him twice on the shoulder before saying, "All yours" and exiting the bathroom. Draco could smell his musky after shave. Draco's half erect lower half is now fully standing.

Draco quickly strips and steps into the shower. Knowing that Harry was just in here, lathering his naked body with soap, made Draco groan against his will. He looks around at the new addition in his bathroom and notice that Harry uses a bar soap. _Just great_, he thought sarcastically. He tries to resist the urge to grab the soap and rub himself with it but his resolve is too weak. A shaking hand takes the soap out of its cradle and presses it against the aching member. Imagining where the soap had just been, Draco wanks himself against the soap faster and faster. When he is about to climax, he quickly turns on the shower to mask his oncoming moan. Slump against the shower wall, Draco pants loudly as his orgasm subsides. The soap slides out of his hands and on to the floor. There is an obvious groove on the soap where Draco's dick had been.

_Shit, I have to destroy the evidence!_

Draco rubs the soap between his hands until the groove evens out but the soap looks suspiciously smaller. He does not know what else to do except to put it back into its cradle and pray that Harry does not notice. He washes himself twice to try to cover up the smell of Harry's soap on his body.

Draco steps out of the shower feeling dirtier than before he got in. He mentally chides himself for his lost of rationality. Turning towards the sink, he catches sight of Harry's toothbrush.

_That was just rolling around inside his mouth. Maybe it still has his warmth on it. Oh, I want to put it into my mouth_. Draco's mind starts to run off into fantasy land again but he realizes it soon after and slaps himself hard to snap out of it. _Oh damn, I am going insane!_

Draco quickly brushes his teeth and then storms out of the bathroom, bumping straight into Harry. The two of them takes a step back from the impact. Harry rubs a sore spot on his collarbone where Draco's shoulder had knocked into him. Excellent, just what he needs, Harry rubbing himself.

Draco pushes Harry back into his room and locks the door behind them. Bad move. Now that he is in Harry's room, his mind is working on overdrive. He wants to lie in Harry's bed. He wants to wrap himself in Harry's blanket and inhale his scent. He wants to ransack Harry's drawers and look at Harry's underwear. No, he wants to wear Harry's underwear!

_No no no! This is not happening!_ thought Draco.

Draco feels like he is going to break down. His rationality is fighting a losing battle against his lust. He buries his face into his hands and almost feels like crying. Harry stares blankly at this display of craziness. He waits patiently for his schoolmate to compose himself but it seems that it is not happening anytime soon. Looking at Draco self-destruct like that is kind of hard for him. The prideful and composed Malfoy is no more. Draco is starting to shake now so Harry decides to move in to hug him.

When Draco notices that Harry is closing in, he quickly shoves him away and shouts "Don't come near me!"

"You looked like you were going to keel over. I was just going to help steady you."

"This is hell for me. I need to move out," Draco says.

"You are exaggerating."

"Exaggerating? Do you know how much danger you are in right now, Mr Potter? I just had sex with you soap and I wanted to make out with your toothbrush. Standing in your room right now, I want to wear your underwear! Do you know how stupid that sounds? I will fucking rape you in the middle of the night!"

"You want to wear my underwear?" says Harry, who is concealing his laughter poorly.

"It is not funny! Just let me fuck you once. Just once."

"Huh? No! I don't bottom."

"Then get me off. Mouth, hand, anything. Fuck, I will even settle for dry humping you into the ground."

"And what if once is not enough?"

"Then I will go commit suicide, okay? Oh God, I want to kill myself right now."

"Then why don't you just go ahead and die right now? I can assure you, once will not be enough."

"Ha! You sure are full of yourself. I am not gay. I will probably get disgusted halfway into the act and gross myself so much that I would not think about it again. Then, problem solved!"

"Oh, you are so naïve, Draco. I am not talking about you. Once is not enough for ME."

"What?" asks a confused Draco.

"Once is not enough for me," repeats Harry, slowly, as if Draco was stupid.

"Huh? What is this now?"

"You are not the only one trying to get laid. I want to fuck you too. I was contemplating whether I had to chain myself to the bed last night so that I would not walk over and rape you while you slept. I am sure if you run a black light over my bedspread right now, you would think that someone used it to shoot a porn flick!" Harry starts to raise his voice too.

"So what do we do now?"

"If no one is willing to bottom, then we have a problem."

The next few days are sheer agony for the two. With neither side willing to relent, they are playing a dangerous game of who is going to snap first. They try to skirt around each other awkwardly and Sirius is starting to worry that this living arrangement is not working out. Lucius manages to rein his lover down and talks him into giving the boys more time.

Harry appears to be calmer than Draco. He does not fidget and looks to be less paranoid than the other. But the intensity in his eyes when he looks at Draco is nothing to be trifled with. A quiet fire is burning within Harry, one that would devour Draco, body and soul, if he even so much as comes close to it.

Draco, on the other hand, is over conscious of Harry whenever he is within sight. It doesn't help that Harry is openly staring at him either. He is scared of Harry's desires but he is equally scared of the beast that is lying in wait inside of him too. If Harry so much as brushes against him, even a little, the beast is going to jump his prey. Draco's overworked brain is falling apart and along with it, his rationality and restrain.

A soft knock on Harry's door makes him rise from his shallow slumber. He opens it to find a nervous Draco staring at the ground and chewing on his left thumb nail. A backward glance at his bedside clock tells Harry that it is two in the morning.

"So, is this your answer?" asks Harry.

"Huh? What? Oh! No no. I am just here to ask for a truce. I cannot take this intensity anymore. I am scared I will get raped and I am scared I will rape you. This is not working for me."

"And what do you want me to do about it? It is working as well for you as it is for me. I want you but I don't want you the way you want me. I feel like I am so close yet so far and it frustrates me to hell. You know that feeling right?"

"Yah. Like something that is just out of reach. The tip of your longest finger could just scarcely graze it but all you would be able to do is just push it that little bit further away."

"Exactly."

"Then just give up and everything would be fine for us, right?"

"You know that as well as I do, Drake. I can't. Just like how you can't."

"So then what? We are just going to run round and round in this stupid race until someone gives up? I think my mind would break down before that."

"Then you cave," suggests Harry.

"If it is that simple, we won't have a problem would we?"

"You know what? I have an idea," says Harry.

"Oh, pray tell!" answers Draco, somewhat sarcastically.

"If driving each other against the wall is the only way to solve the problem, then let's hasten the process. Obviously keeping a distance is not working well. Let's just close the gap and wait for one of us to be driven insane."

"Are you sure this is going to work? You are just finding an excuse to take me when I am defenseless or something right?"

"Well, if defense is not working, then let's see whose offense is stronger."

"Okay then. Kiss me, Harry."

* * *

Decided yet? Remember to review on your way out!


End file.
